


Just A Beta

by xXSystemGlitchXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Death, Gore, M/M, Nesting, Pack Dymanics, Racism, Reader Has Set Looks, Reader Is A Meanie, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Overprotective, Reader Is Tallish, Reader is a flirt, Reader is a mage, Reader is depressed, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Speciesism, Undertale aus, abo dymanics, courting, instincts, reader has magic, reader is a beta, reader is a male, soul corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSystemGlitchXx/pseuds/xXSystemGlitchXx
Summary: Three years ago, monsters were set free. Aus collided and brought more monsters than planned.MAGES SOULS absorbed magic and caused transformations.—Now edited, and revised with the help of my new BetaReader Fiery_Opal!Thank you so much for helping me actually feel confident in this book and for making it a lot easier to read-!
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underlust)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underlust)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/reader), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 57
Kudos: 238





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316746) by [Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans). 



He stared at his reflection,the being that stared back wasn’t him.. was it?

In a sense, it was. Yet in another sense, it wasn’t.

He still felt an ache down to the marrow of his bones. A dull pulse of his SOUL within his chest felt as though he was being burned.

He was so tired, his very being ached with exhaustion and hunger.

He should have known this would happen.

**Monsters were set free three years ago**

**With the breaking of the barrier**

**Came a pulse of pent up MAGIC**

**From both MAGE and MONSTER.**

When the monsters were released from the UNDERGROUND, humanity felt the magic in a wave. Instincts screaming out for them to be careful. 

And yet, monsters were,  for the most part,  openly accepted. Welcomed with half open arms and given  rights similar to what HUMANS  has .  Not equal by any means but it was a start. There was hope .

Before then, MAGEs were worshipped, humans would give constant praise to the powerful subset of their species. It was oddly pathetic.

After the BARRIER broke the souls of all MAGES, young and old, absorbed the MAGIC of a monster and within two years, MAGEs SOULS began to change. Followed quickly by their mental, physical, and magical capabilities.

The stronger and purer the SOUL the less MAGIC it absorbed.

The monster ambassador, Frisk,  experienced almost the most change in SOUL and MAGIC . Their pure red SOUL shifted to an upside down position and gained a pure white outer shield.  With the change to their soul they gained the ability to heal, fire magic, and green magic. Physically, they only gained tiny goat horns, a little more fluff to the hair, and heightened senses. 

The other MAGEs didn’t change that much.

And then there was (Y/n). He went through Excruciating pain. For two weeks every day felt awful  as if his life was slowly being drained from his body . 

His very soul shifted and shattered, cracks running deeply through the black and green SOUL as it repositioned itself. His magic changed greatly. At first it was just a simple struggle to raise a small shield but it eventually got easier. 

The physical changes were the hardest to cope with. He was in excruciating pain all the time as muscle and fat slowly disintegrate from his body turning to dust as it fell from him. After two weeks of agony, the only thing that was left was a hard skeleton. There was no sign of the human he once was. 

It was awful, he wasn't sure how long he could put up with it at first. But now as he stood in front of the mirror it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

Sure his biology changed from a physical to a magical aspect but it could have been much much worse. Looking back all the pain was more than worth it. He didn’t have the highest opinion on humans. Becoming a monster was a lucky break for him.

Staring back at him from the reflection of the mirror was a tall skeleton standing at about 5’7” with thick bones and a thin silhouette. A crack trailed across his skull until it reached a blank socket stretched open wider than the other. He glanced down at the glasses resting against the sink. Despite the trauma to his skull his eyesight was perfectly clear. He would no longer need those. That would take some getting used to. 

His eyelight drifted up towards your horns. They were large and curved outwards his silvery bones  shimmering faintly green.

He was wearing the clothes his close friend, Grillby, gave him that accommodate him better than anything human made would. After all what human clothes have a hole in the back for the long bony tail he gained after his change.

Working with Grillby was fairly easy. You used fire magic to cook in the back. It’s all for the better anyway. After the change new instincts flooded his system. Just getting a strong whiff of a human could set him off. 

Before the change he was just a shy, pathetic MAGE scared of their own magic. Someone who ignored what little instincts they had.

An OMEGA.

Now he ran with his instincts, allowed himself to flourish in his powerful magic. It gave him the freedom to train with his fiery pal and best friend.

(Y/n) had enough magic to be considered an ALPHA, but had more abilities and instincts a BETA would.

And that’s what he was, a BETA.

Submissive yet not. 

He ran his phalanges down his skull letting out a deep growl from within his chest as his tail swished from side to side. He wasn’t  bored, agitated, or anything of the sort.  No. He was unmotivated he didn’t want to work today. He didn’t  _ feel _ like flipping burgers until his magic ached. He felt cooped up, caged, claustrophobic. And yet each time reminded himself it was for the best.

Deciding it was time to pull himself  together and leave the confines of his room.  He trudged  lazily down the hall and into the kitchens, watching Grillby talk to his daughter, Fuku.

When Fuku noticed she did nothing short of tackle him. If (y/n) wasn’t as strong as he was he would’ve stumbled and fallen over.  But he steadied himself as  the fire element nuzzled their face into (Y/n)s rib cage, causing the skeleton to let out a soft purr.

“Howdy there, Fuku. Have a good night's rest?” He questioned the young female.

Fuku looked up at (Y/n) and nodded, “yeppers!! I dreamt about the stars, and kittys!” She chirped and he nodded along watching the words Fuku spoke appear in his vision. Another thing he would have trouble getting used to was seeing what people said.

The words would only appear if he was looking at the person who spoke. Giving him a perfect and easy way to eavesdrop and learn secrets. 

(Y/n) pat Fukus head and smiled, Grillby walking over and gently nudging Fuku. “Fuku, you need to go to school.” He gently reminded the young fire element. 

Fuku let out a dramatic gasp, flames turning a light shade of lime in a blush as she bolted out the fire exit. 

(Y/n) watched with a fond smile on his bony muzzle, his eye lights sparking with a gentle gleam. 

Grillby pat (Y/n)s skull, causing the Beta to let out a loud rumbling purr at the affection given to him by his ALPHA.

He was happy with his pack. Grillby was his alpha, his best friend and teacher. Fuku was the OMEGA, his ‘niece’ and loved one.

“Sooo- ByBy, can I get some ranch?” (Y/n) questioned his alpha, a mischievous grin on his face.

Grillby turned his gaze to (Y/n), glasses glinting with annoyance as his flames crackled louder. “No.”

(Y/n) did nothing short of pout, as much as a skelebeast could anyways. The whine that built up in his throat was pretty pathetic. “ByByyy, why not?” 

Grillby’s flames deepened in color, his flames growing hotter. The skelebeast beside him began to sweat nervously from the glare he was getting from his alpha.

Normally glares didn’t affect him, even when he was a normie meatsack. But seeing as Grillby could be just as terrifying as he was hot, he couldn’t just not be affected by the bartenders glare.

Even if he’s only been his alpha for a year, it was still overwhelming to be part of a pack. His instincts constantly ran on high to make up for his constant confusion.

He still didn’t know a lot about monster culture, only knowing certain things instinctively. Things like; how to make a nest, how to court someone, who’s alpha who’s not, how to hunt and patrol, how to care for an omega, and to not pull out someone’s soul.

The rest he would have to be taught, or let his instincts tell him more. And speaking of nests, they were fun to sleep in. Warm, cozy, soft, and smelt like him. His nest felt safe, safer than he ever felt.

Grillby let out a growl as (Y/n) started to faze out. Startling the male out of his thoughts. (Y/n) glanced at Grillby and tilted his skull.

“We open in 15, get the stove and fire magic ready.”

“Only if I can get some ranch,” (Y/n) winked.


	2. Losing Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens, man, shit happens.
> 
> Beta read and edited by Fiery_Opal <3

Eight years.

Eight long years after monsters were freed and there was another war on the horizon. Fear constantly hung over their heads as Monsters were being dusted left and right, found in their homes as piles of silvery dust.

(Y/n) felt a tug on his SOUL, an ache deep within his marrow as another soul cried out. He followed the wailing of his instincts  leading him straight towards the other soul . The sound of his bony talons hitting the ground making a soft clicking noise that echoed on the quiet street as his tail lashes back and forth behind him. Eyelights dancing around the area cautiously while he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his fluffy trench coat.

He was close. He could feel it with every step he took.  His lime green eyelight bolted around, scanning for the source of  the soul in distress . And then he heard it. small whimpers. The whimpers were quiet, but the  cries from its soul was  louder.  So much louder.

He trudged between two buildings, an alleyway taking his time to glance around the darkness, the smell of trash and musk unsettling him. The further he ventured into the dirty alley the louder the whimpers became  until  he saw movement out of the corner of his eye sockets  making him stop in his tracks his eye flaring as he prepared for an attack. 

“Just a rat,” he grumbled in a snarl, his voice raspy and baritone.

He pushed past two large trash cans, before  coming across the source of the ache in his soul.

Wrapped in the corner of the alley was a young Skeleton monster, it’s eyes still closed and could more than likely not see.  Just a babybones.  The poor thing was probably only a few hours old.

And from his knowledge, the last true skeleton monster disappeared three years ago. So how did this little one appear?

The sudden sharp pang in his soul caused him to walk closer to the baby bones, studying its features.

It was thin, small ridges on top of its skull for where it’s horns would grow as it did. Magical orange tears trailed down its shut and blank eye sockets.

It had a small tail, tipped with an arrow-like ridge. It’s claws were tiny and couldn’t do any harm.

He reaches down and picked up the skelepup soul pulsing as he held its shaking figure close to his ribs .

The skelepups bones rattled softly, the red blanket was torn and provided little warmth. If the pup was left alone any longer it would have dusted from the cold.

The movement of something white caught his attention, the soft flutter as it fell caused him to pierce it with his tail  bringing the paper close to his face, and in the dim lighting he read what it said.

The letters were in strange symbols, the closest thing he could think of was WingDings, but that was a bit of a stretch. 

Despite it being in a language he’s never read before, his mind translated the words for him.

“ _ •My last experiment  _

_ A skelepup, _

_ I call him Papyrus  _

_ Take care of him _

_ (Y/n). _

_ -W.D.” _

He stared at the note for a good few moments, before looking down at the bundle in his arms. It- no, Papyrus stopped whimpering and clutched onto his white sweater shirt, cuddling up to his chest where his SOUL hummed and radiated warmth.

He felt his permanent grin widen, before he turned and left the alley. No use staying in here, he had a nest to rearrange and monster formula to make.

And a little brother to take care of.

———

It was only  four months  after  he found his Papyrus  that MAGES were forced to change their names. And in order to make his brother (oh stars he loved being able to say that.)  more  comfortable, he changed his name to MS Sans. Though he  still  used (Y/n) as an alias and around the pack.

At first Grillby was doubtful, knowing that it was hard to take care of a cub. But (Y/n) was persistent, and powered through it. He  stayed  up late at night until Papyrus fell asleep in his nest and would wake up moments before the cub did and would already have formula or a diaper ready.

With the war going on around them food was scarce, and Papyrus was just around the age to being able to eat soft foods.  It didn’t matter.  (Y/n) did everything he could to feed Papyrus. He would do anything for the skelecub, the sibling bond  that connected their SOULS together had grown tremendously.

—-

Eight months since (y/n) found Papyrus  and the skelecub was  absolutely  determined to crawl around and get into everything. (Y/n) didn’t get a wink of sleep,  he was far too busy trying to keep up with the skelecub to sleep not to mention Monsters being rounded up on a daily basis .

They were being forced back underground. His alpha Grillby and his omega Fuku were already underground. And he’d be damned if he and papyrus were  going to be  forced down into that hell . 

He glanced at the diaper bag and  his own  bag before he slung them both over his shoulder.

He left the small room of his den and walked into Papyrus’s  ignoring  the rotting corpse.  He gently grabbed the sleeping skelecub out of the crib wrapping a red scarf around the pup  before he fled  the home of the human he murdered.

The moon was high in the sky, and snow lay thickly on every surface. He readjusted Papyrus in his arms before he began his run, hiking up the mountain quickly, using his magic to  avoid any traps that may be lying around.

After the sun began to rise he found it, the entrance the  Monsters  first came out when they were freed. He cast one last glance before stepping through the new, stronger BARRIER.

He made sure that Papyrus was still asleep before making his way through new home.

It didn’t feel like a home.

It never would.

——

Eighteen long years since the monsters had been re-sealed and it had all gone to shit.

The royal family  had been  dusted. King Asriel, princess Res (Chara) and her twin, prince Silan (Frisk)  were the only survivors .

Everyone was hungry, constantly.

Monsters dusted each other everywhere. 

Everyone seemed to forget that they’ve ever been to the surface, if he asked anyone they would act confused and  refused to  admit they’ve ever been on the surface.

All the pictures he brought with him disappeared.

And Grillby...

he no longer had his pack.

With the knowledge of the  surface  lost, so was the knowledge of him being part of Grillby's pack.

At least his new Alpha was his brother, Papyrus..

——

He fucked up, he really fucked up.

His brother, Papyrus, ordered him to kill MK, an old mage kid who was born without his arms.

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t touch the omega. He tried but he  just  couldn’t.

And now he was hiding in his room, listening to his alpha bang on his door. He huddled up in his corner, glowing green tears pouring down his face.

What happened to the cub he raised? The papyrus he knew didn’t act like this, and yet he could never make himself hate his brother. No matter how hard he tried.

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_CCRRRRK_ **

**_SMASH._ **

And the door flew open, papyrus burst in. A Gaster blaster hovering midair before it faded away leaving nothing but his furious brother .

He curled further into a ball, his brother was holding an electric shock collar. Papyrus stormed over to him saying nothing but  that didn’t matter when  the scowl on his face spoke  volumes .

(Y/n) was picked up by the collar of his sweater, the 6’3 mag-monster easily  yanked off the ground  by the thin 8’5 monster.

“Since You Obviously Can’t Take Your Orders Seriously. And You Hide In Here Like A Bitch.I Will Treat You Like A Cowering Bitch.” Papyrus snarled, causing (Y/n)s sockets to widen, bones rattling in fear as his bunny slippers fell off his clawed feet.

“Pa-Papy, I-“ (Y/n) was cut off when he was thrown into the wall, ribs cracking with the force. He let out a yelp as Papyrus stomped on the wall next to him, his boots narrowly missing his blank eye socket.

“Shut Up.”

And he did, he forced himself to go limp as he began to sweat. Watching the monster he raised glare into his sockets  unable to stop the aching in his soul that grew stronger as each second passed .

He didn’t fight back when Papyrus clasped the shock collar around his neck. Didn’t let out a single whimper as his brother flared him down and yelled at him for being such a disgrace.

—-

When he didn’t respond to one of papyrus’s orders he got shocked. Overtime he began to find some sort of sick pleasure being shocked.

Monsters didn’t dare bother the Skelebeast now that Papyrus joined to royal guard.

He was forced to watch and hunt,  living with this aching in his SOUL .

He found  a reprieve  in taking frequent breaks  that his brother didn’t know  about . He would clamber over to Gril-..  Well, it was Fuku’s now. Grillby had been dusted shortly after they were re-sealed . He would order ranch and drink himself silly with the dressing, pass out and wake up at home with new bruises and scars. His brother yelling at him and using the collar on him.

He loved it, wasn’t Papyrus the best?

-

And then the resets began, at first he thought nothing of it, but when the days started repeated his visits to Fukus grew from maybe three times a month to once a week.  What was the point in caring if it was all gonna happen again anyway?

Then the human fell.

At first the child would SPARE everyone, they would spread love and not LV.

Then the barrier was broken again.  Freedom was in reach once again. He would get to see the stars again  like he always wanted .

But then he woke in his bed with a hangover and the smell of smoke on his clothes. His brother using his shock collar to wake him up.

And the day would start over, the kid would come back out the RUINS and he would greet them. The kid would set them free and he’d wake up.

He lost so much hope, from the 15 he had down to a mere 10.

Then the kid started killing, he would slaughter everyone around him.

He would warn the kid not to harm his cub, his brother, Papyrus.

The kid did anyways.

And he was forced to fight the kid.

When he killed the kid the first time he sobbed, begged the kid to reset. And when the kid didn’t he had to continue.

And when the kid killed him for the first time, it was like going through the transformation again. His bones turning to dust as HOPE and DETERMINATION leaked through the giant slash.

He went from 10 HP to 3.

What was the point...

—-

He jolted out of bed with a gasp, gripping his skull in his hands, his tail stabbing into the bed  just taking his time to gather himself before he went through hell again.

When he finally dragged himself from his bed he spared a glance at the tidy room, his eyelights grazing over the ripped stuffed animal in the corner then the treadmill in front of his closet and finally passed the guitar resting on his dresser.

His collar sent a shock through his body, causing him to convulse slightly amd dropping his HP by .1

“SANS!” His brothers voice boomed behind his door, followed by the door banging open.

He stared at papyrus  buttercup yellow eyelights before moving on. Checking over him had become second nature at this point . His brother had two large antlers now coupled with a large crack over his jaw and a missing tooth. Hit tail and spine had ridges trailing down into a sharp point. 

Papyrus wore black armor  over a red tie and white undershirt. He had on black pants and long boots with heels, the only shoes that would fit the shape of his feet at this point. He held a leash in one of his black gloves. 

“Y-Yes, Master.” (Y/n) stood from his spot, careful to not look in his Alpha's eyes.

“PRINCE SILAN HAS ORDERED FOR US TO GO TO THE CASTLE. THE BARRIER IS ABOUT TO BE BROKEN ONCE AND FOR ALL. AND FOR SOME REASON HE WANTS YOU TO COME. WHY HE WANTS A LAZY, COWERING BITCH IS BEYOND ME.” His voice was full of mirth as he stormed closer to his figure. Patching the long chain leash to his collar before roughly tugging on it.

Right, the kid went Pacifist once more. But this time the mute promised this would be the last reset. He could find it within himself to believe the alpha murderer.

He listened to Papyruses ranting as he was roughly tugged by him to follow. He made sure to stay as far as his leash allowed him to.

Even if he liked it, he didn’t want to lose more HP by his alpha.

—

They were free. Free once again.

He stood on the same outlook he climbed to save his brother. Next to him was a small human child with red hair and eyes. The faint scar across the child’s neck was nothing compared to the scars everyone else bore.

Three Goat monsters stood behind the child. Res and Silan holding each others hands as Asriel stood behind him.

Undyne and Alphys off to the side a little while his stood in the back, his leash tied to a rock as his alpha let out loud roars of laughter. 

The sun was setting and he could see stars once again.

He felt so happy, so damn happy.

But that would be too easy .

It all had to be stolen from him yet again.

Everything around him distorted and he felt himself fall forwards, the world turning black.

  
  


He collapsed on the ground next to a machine, his leash tangling around his leg as he took notice of two unfamiliar faces 

_ “Shit, Classics gonna be pissed.” _

And

_ “Where’s the other?” _


	3. Where the hell...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic? Person?  
> Where's the food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Fiery_Opal!  
> Also, I'm sorry everyone for the wait. I write when I feel therefore I have no certain schedule, and December is a time of anxiety for me...  
> and I had the flu at the beginning

He wasn’t sure what happened

And he was freaking out.

One moment he was on the surface for the last time, his bones absorbing the light that he was craving once more and the next he was in a cramped room with two unfamiliar alphas.

He instinctively reached out for his Alphas presence but when he came up with nothing he grew frantic.

He could hear his soul thrumming in his ‘ears’. He knew these alphas were trying to speak, more than likely trying to calm him.

But he couldn’t hear him, his magic was flaring up around him in the form of protective green flames and sharp, floating bones.

He was curled up, fetus style, tail tucked between his legs and his leash still caught around his legs. His skull was in his hands as his bones rattled.

He was letting out whines and subconsciously calling out his master’s name.

“Shit!” One of the skeletons yelped as flames licked up to the ceiling, not spreading but definitely burning. He wore a red sweater shirt with a fuzzy, hooded black jacket and a silver-studded collar. He was thick boned and round skulled. He also had red eyelights and a golden tooth.

“Red, go get Vanilla and let ‘im know what’s happenin’.” The skeleton that spoke was taller, had a lankier bone structure and had an unlit dog treat in his mouth. He wore black, loose-fitting pants, an orange undershirt and a black sweater with a fluffy hood. One of his eye sockets were blank and mostly closed, more than likely blind in that eye socket.

Red nodded and with a burst of magic, disappeared. 

The other, lankier skeleton tried to approach the freaking out skelebeast. His singular eyelight watching the magic the skeleton was using. He didn’t get too close when a low rumbling growl sent a chill down his spine.

He paused, just as Classic appeared. He was another thick bone skeleton, with a lazy expression and not a scar in sight. He wore a blue hood with small fuzz. He also had black and white basketball shorts and fuzzy pink slippers.

Classic took one glance around the room, before letting out a tired sigh. “Alright, Mutt. Do me a favor and go.” His voice was deep, with a faint city accent that mostly evened out. Odd, how do skeletons gain accents?

Anyways.

Classic hummed before studying the whimpering mess that was (Y/n). He wasn’t sure how to react, and he could only just understand the words muffled within the cries. It was soul-wrenching and made his chest ache.

What was coherent enough to understand made some sense when connected to form a sentence. Random words such as ’master’ ’Papyrus’ ’little cub’ and ’where’.

He studied the large skeletons attire, browbones scrunching. 

The skelebeast resembled the BeastTale version of himself that came through just a little over a year ago. At the same time, he looked so much different, a lot like the demonic skeleton who appeared little over a month ago.

He hated that guy and didn't let him stay for a week, forcing the bara out of his home along with the skeletons Frisk, Fledgling.

The bastard had LV so high all he could see were question marks, and he feared for his brothers life.

But the skeletons outfit looked more like the fell version of himself, so using quick thinking he teleported outta there.

(Y/n) could feel himself calm down, his shaking turning into soft trembles. The rattling of his bones became almost silent.

He opened his eye sockets and scanned the room, the magic still burning bright. 

The walls were a stony, cracked gray, leaving him to think he was back underground. There were tools, blueprints, and dirty dishes scattered across the room.

Next to him, across from the locked door was a machine. The machine looked a lot like the one that W.D. left in the underground.

He shifted in his spot and was about to stand up when a burst of magic happened, making him instinctively flinch and curl up once again.

A large skeleton appeared, wearing dark armor and donning a red scarf. The skeleton easily towered over his frame. He had three jagged scars over one of his eye sockets, and his teeth were jagged points.

When the sting of magic calmed he felt his SOUL thrum at a familiar feeling. The new skeletons MAGIC felt so much like his brothers, that he instinctively relaxed.

But that didn’t stop the whimpering noises that escaped him, his bones still rattling from being startled.

The magic flames licked at the ceiling, casting a green glow on their surroundings. The tall Papyrus-look alike glared down at him. His magic felt so much like his alphas that he felt himself relax.

“Get Up, Stop Wasting Your Magic, And Calm Down.” He more or less ordered the smaller Beta, his glare bore down on (Y/n). 

(Y/n) huffed, his tail lashing as he forced himself to calm down. He took deep, slow, and steady breaths to soothe himself.

5 in. 6 out..

6 in. 8 out.

He shakily stood up, bones still rattling softly as he grumbled something to himself.   
(Y/n) unwrapped the leash that got tangled around his legs and put it where it wouldn't get caught on anything. 

  
He then stuffed a hand in his pocket, offering the other to the edgy Papyrus, “The names Sans, or uh, (y/n).” 

The skeleton stared down at his hand before placing his own into it. “Edge.” His response was short and curt. Just like how his brother would respond.

Edge didn’t look twice at the electric collar around (Y/n)s neck. He only turned around and walked to the basement entrance, opened the door and gestured for the beast-like skeleton to go through.

(Y/n) paused and glanced at Edge, scanning his face for any indication that this was a trick. When he noticed there was none, he walked past the taller skeleton and glanced around. 

He was surrounded by soft colored walls of cracked gray. In front of him was a staircase going upwards. He frowns at the stairs before climbing them.

Edge pushed in front of him, storming past him and up the staircase. He shoved open the door at the top and led (y/n) to the living room. They passed a few doors, one covered in random meme stickers. 

He stared at that door for a few moments, staring at all the grumpy cat, lil’ bub, and doge memes that littered the door. 

Aren’t those memes dead? They died _years_ ago. Why the hell were they _on the door_.

Whatever. Ignoring that with a strange look on his face, he quickly caught up with the tall skeleton. 

Edge glanced at the smaller skeleton out the corner of his eye.

(Y/n) started thinking about where he was, he couldn’t be in his home universe, and the fact that he studied Dr. G’s notes in multiverse theory, he’d say he was alright when it comes to the idea..

Now _what_ universe he is in, is the question. 

Edge placed a hand on (y/n)s shoulder, forcing the skelebeast from his thoughts. (Y/n) hummed and forced himself to focus on where the taller skeleton led him.

It was a large room, full of skeletons of different sizes and fashion.

The walls were a cream color, the carpet a soft beige. There was a large couch, one of the kind that had a U shape. The couch was a dark brown, and he could see a strange stain on one of the cushions.

On the couch were a few skeletons.

He recognized two of the skeletons as the ones who took him from his Alpha, causing him to unconsciously put the two under his dislike list.

The one he knew to be Red, and the one who wore a collar quite similar to his. The hot-topic Esque skeleton was staring at him, like most of the skeletons were. 

(Y/n) took notice of his gold-colored tooth, his gaze only lasting for a few moments before he looked to the other skeleton he recognized. If he remembered correctly, his name was Mutt. An odd name, he knew, but he wouldn’t say it was the oddest. 

Skeletons, like other monsters, weren’t the most creative when it came to naming things. And it was obvious that these skeletons weren’t blessed with unique nicknames.

Mutt wore a jacket with extra fluff, which was admittedly the first thing he paid attention to. The fluff looked like it would be very soft against his bones. And compared to his ratty, torn and stained hood, he found himself a little envious of Mutts obviously new jacket.

He tore his gaze away from the jacket, his eye light focusing one another lanky skeleton. He donned an orange hood and was splayed comfortably against the couch. An unlit cigarette hung from his jaw, and (Y/n) found himself having the urge to smoke.

He looked to the last skeleton on the couch, faintly recognizing the blue hood as the same one he saw when he first freaked. The skeleton was nursing a red bottle, presumably ketchup from the scent that came from the area. The skeleton had a lazy aura, his feet kicked back on the recline. His arm over the top of the couch.

He felt Edge prod at his spine, urging him to enter the room. No words were spoken as he reluctantly trudged into the room. He held his head down and made sure to seem as small and weak as possible. He felt the stares of the laid back skeletons, his skull beading with sweat as he felt his SOUL be judged.

The feeling of a CHECK was recognizable, seeing as he’s been checked one too many times to count. But he also knew they wouldn’t be able to see his STATS. 

A monster cannot see the STATS of a MAGE without their consent. No matter how powerful said monster is, the only thing they’d be able to see is a brief message.

He sat down on the soft cushion, feeling himself sink into it. Out the corner of his eye socket, he saw Edge stand beside him. 

He felt himself relax a tad, knowing that the closest thing to his brother wouldn't leave him to the wolves.

Edge cleared his throat, causing the skeletons to stop staring holes into (y/n)s SOUL.

”As You Can See, I Was Able To Calm Him Down.” Edge voice was still lowered, though slightly louder than earlier.   
  
The lazy, blue hooded skeleton sat up straighter, staring into his eyes. “Right, introductions.” He rubbed his face, the sound of bone against bone sounding through the room.

The one in an orange hoodie leaned back and stretched, back popping. The sound caused (Y/n) to instinctively flinch. Bad memories flashing through his mind's eye, but he repressed them before anything too bad came back to him.

Edge spoke up first, “I Am Edge, As You Already Know.” He nodded down at you, his stared didn't give away too many emotions, which was odd, considering…

Orange hood spoke up next, still lazing on the couch. “‘M Stretch.” was all he said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

(Y/n) turned his gaze to the collar wearing one, Red. He glared at back at him, before smirking. “ Names Red, hot stuff.” … Was that a flirt? Alright then…

The blue hood male spoke up next, his grin lazy and his expression lax. “I’m Vanilla, the owner of this house.”

Everyone turned to look at Mutt, who just stared back. Silence rang out in the room for a good 6 seconds before they all gave up on the silent skeleton.

“Right,” Vanilla continued, “You’re probably confused as to what happened.” 

Edge let out a scoff, rolling their eyes. And (Y/n) couldn’t help silently agree with how obvious the answer was. Yes, he was confused, very confused. He was also lost, scared, and more or less anxious. 

Vanilla gave Edge a glare, before continuing. “A few years ago, I fixed up the machine down in the basement, I was able to bring my Dad back from the VOID, but doing so I accidentally left a tear through the multiverse. Every now and again, when the barrier breaks in a separate AU, the AUs will drift into one another and lock onto the most familiar source of MAGIC. Which means that the machine brought you from your AU into mine,” he stared at (Y/n) for a few milliseconds, studying the skelebeasts reaction. “Normally, two skeletons come through. But sometimes only one comes through, which you are unfortunate to be part of. Any questions?” 

(Y/n) stared at him, before speaking up. “How do I get back?”

Vanilla hummed, looking thoughtful. When he went to speak, Stretch spoke up. “That's the thing, we dunno.” 

(Y/n) felt the hope that built up in his SOUL come crumbling down once again. 

Vanilla sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “We’re constantly trying to figure it out. But so far we’ve only been unsuccessful. On another note, I can tell by the state of your clothes that your AU is pretty rough.”  
  


(Y/n) scoffed, that was an understatement. Most monsters were power-hungry, obsessive or feral.

  
“So I have to tell you a few rules,   
First, don’t kill anyone,

Second, don't fight anyone,

Third, don’t leave the house without permission,

Fourth, don’t go into anyone's rooms without permission,

Fifth, don't insult anyone's cooking.

And last but not least, if you're going to fuck anyone, do it in the privacy of your room.” He sounded exasperated with the last one. 

Most of the rules on the list annoyed him. What was he, an animal? 

“Anyways, we have to come up with a nickname for you.” Vanilla spoke.

So (Y/n) decided to speak up, “Just call me (Y/n).”

Vanilla looked relieved, probably not wanting to have to come up with another nickname. “Great, alright, glad that's handled.”  
  


With that Vanilla disappeared, leaving (Y/n) with Edge and the other _weird_ skeletons..   
  


_Now, where the hell is the food?_


	4. rewrite potentially?

would yall like if i rewrote this fic? with better worldbuilding, potentially longer chapters, an actual plot, etc?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read and edited by Fiery_Opal  
> This doesn't have a set plot, oops  
> random updates.
> 
> Inspired by Lost In Translation by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans!!


End file.
